Demonic Peacekeeper: Original Draft
by Bismarck Alexander
Summary: Spoiler Warning! This rather long piece of writing was suppose to chapter 6 (now 5). But do to its length I had to separate it into 3 chapters and it would even be longer if I completed. So I guess this is a COMPLETED work in progress. You'll also notice what it lacks if you read the actual story.


As the Kenshin group and a few of their Kyoto friends entered the elegant palace, that was soon to be an embassy, they were greeted by a large room, that held the much anticipated ball, full of political, business, and military leaders etc. from both Japan and supposedly abroad, as well as the sound of western music, possibly European, being performed by an orchestra somewhere in the room.

They took immediate notice of the the demonic creatures eating, drinking, and conversing with their kin or their human counterparts. They realized after noticing that some of the humanly figures had specific physv that an unknown number of the humanly figures were more than likely to be demons. . But none of that mattered as they walked rather slowly inside the area, taking in this new atmosphere.

"Uncle Kenny I'm scared of these big mean scary looking monsters!" Ayame cried latching onto Kenshin's right leg.

Suzume latched on his left leg and repeated her sister, "I'm scared!"

"Don't worry they won't eat us that they won't."

"Yeah besides Kenshin's gonna meet their king."

"Wah! No do that Uncle Ken he'll eat you!"

"Uncle Kenny he'll eat you!"

"Aww don't worry about. me. I can take care of myself."

"Promise you won't go?"

"Promise?"

"I just want to meet him first. He's probably a nice monster. And I already met two of them, yes I did."

"Uncle Kenny you talked to two monsters?"

"Talked to monsters?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Yeah and don't worry girls! A lot of These guys might be bigger with claws and fangs, but if they give Kenshin any trouble, they'll be scared of my fists!"

"And Sir Ken's amazing abilities will beat-"

"Himura! You made it! The King of the Demons wishes to meet you now."

"Alright let's go."

The group walked for a minute until a man stood in their way. He was tall, about at most half a foot higher than Kenshin, minus the black top hat he had on, and appeared to be rather lean. He wore a buttoned, black single breasted jacket and under that you could see a black tie and a white dress shirt. His dress pants were black as well as his dress shoes. His head was almost entirely round and black, except for some thin white bell curved lines, that appeared to be the outlining of the scales. The color of his irises were blood red that seem to glow. And his face held a great but short beard and mustache. The color of this facial hair was exactly the color of Kenshin's hair. His neck and hands however were the same white color you found on most people.

"Ahh there you are good king! This is the great swordsman you've been wanting to meet."

The group quietly gasped an awe at the appearance of the king who gracefully removed his hat.

Kenshin felt nervous as he began to purposely speak in a broken manner with a slight accent, "Uhh... hello King Forrgon. I Kenshin Himura. Me please to meet you-"

"Hahahahahahahahaha! It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Himura! For it is a great honor to be in your presence! I thank you and your friends and family for accepting my invitation." He said in a low pitch voice containing a mild British accent.

"You speak our language with normalcy. As a first language." Kenshin stated.

"Why yes indeed I do Himura the Battousai."

'How did he know!?' Kenshin and his group though inwardly and in unison.

"Hey your Highness Kenshin's not a manslayer anymore!"

"Alright young master I meant no offense."

"I've been wanting to ask, how did you know good king?" Yamagata said with curiosity.

"Ninety percent of the demon race knows the name Battousai the Manslayer."

"How much is ninety percent?"

"Oh just over 70 million."

"How is that possible?!"

"Regretful to say and know that I have this knowledge, but several Demons and Krêtas felt a little war hungry around the time of the revolution that continues to be a plague of nightmares in this country."

"I see."

"But for now until later in the near future let's refrain from speaking of the past and let's speak about now. I am Ebenezer Forrgon. King of the Demons and Cobreiny. I bid thee welcome Kenshin Himura and his group." He smiled warmly and extending his right hand.

Kenshin smiled in return and shook hands with the demon and took immediate notice of the extent of the calluses occupying his hands. Then his attention was caught by the half inch long, deep black, claw like finger nails that were slightly curved inwardly under each of the nails.

"You take notice of my claws Master Himura?"

"Huh? Uhh I-I apologize King Forrgon!"

"Hahahahaha! No apologies are to be offered or accepted for no offenses have been committed."

"My Kings 2nd battalions lead by Major Roger Uruz arrive 10 minute ago." Said a deep masculine voice covered with a strange, noticeably nasally accent.

"Thank you Nikolai."

The Kings new friends looked up in a mixture of awe and fear at the sight of a soldier that was at least 13 feet tall and back up by at least 300 something's lbs of muscle.

"Oro. You're tall"

"And you smalls."

"Everyone this is my old friend Major Nikolai Zahkaev. The bear demon from Russia."

"A pleasure." He bowed slightly before extending his hand.

"I-I'm Kenshin Himura." He nervously introduce himself to the large demon and also extended his hand

Kiss kiss kiss

"Privyet Kenshins."

"You kiss me because I'm pretty?"

"Wha? Nyet nyet. Kissing on cheeks is customs of Russia in terms of greetings. And not pretty, privyet. Privyet meanings hello in Russian."

"Oh okay."

"So your from Russia? That explains your accent." Kaoru said.

"Mother Russia." The demon, in a friendly manner, corrected.

"Mother Russia?"

"Mother Russia! Hahahaha! She biggest country in world! From Chinas to Easterns Europes."

He Pulled out a map from a brown strapless leather musette bag attached to his belt.

"That is a big country!"

"Da! But No ones live past Ural Mts. Anyways who are you friends and girlfriend?" He asked putting the map back into his rectangular leather bag.

"This is my friend Miss Kaoru Kamiya. She's not my girlfriend, but heheheh I sometimes catch myself thinking that that way hehehehe." He said with a blush on his face and scratching the back of his head.

"You know what the Kamiya Kashinne style is Nikolai?"

"Nyet. Meaning no."

"It's a style if swordsmanship. Girls practice with swords now."

"They do?"

"They do."

"So womens teach boys to kills."

"The art of Kashine is about to protect people without killing out people."

"Allah ybarek feek wal 'ayyam al-kadima."

"Who are you?"

"I am Yusef."

"What was that gibberish you were speaking?" Yahiko childishly asked.

"If it was gibberish I wouldn't have said young swordsman."

"What did you say?" Tsubame asked with a sheepish smile.

"It is Arabic: May Allah bless you and the days to come. I overheard your conversation and this sword style that teaches to protect life without taking it."

"You're from Arabia?"

"The Ottoman Empire actually. I'm a Turk. Member of the ruling population of the empire."

"I see."

"And you must be Battousai the Manslayer."

"He Battousai Manslayer? Honored to meet you."

Kaoru got defensive of Kenshin, "He's not Battousai the Manslayer anymore. He's Kenshin Himura!"

"Yeah buddy! None of us except for Saitou here aaand... probably Aoshi see him as Battousai. He's got a vow to never kill again."

"I mean no disrespect young lady and my chicken hair friend. For I was stating his title and the selfless deeds behind the alias."

"Apology accepted."

"Though I find it odd that a women would be practicing swords, especially a style that goes against traditional swordsmanship. And I'm perplexed at Himura's vow since he has a sword."

"It's reversed."

"A reverse blade sword? Those are indeed very rare my friend. That very few people are willing to forge, let alone wield."

As Kenshin and his friends were talking to their new demonic friend, a tall Cobreinian solider wearing a light blue uniform and a strange piece of darker blue armor on his torso, walked up and stood next to the king on his right.

The soldier had a round black like Ebenezer with white thin curved outlines for his scales. At most he was two feet taller than the king.

The king looked up and smiled warmly and introduced the soldier, "Ahh everyone! I'd like you to meet 2nd Lieutenant Cobra, my younger brother." Ebenezer place his right hand on the taller demon's shoulder.

"Hey." He simply said.

"He's pretty big to be your little brother." Sano stated the obvious.

"I know Master Sagara. That's why I said younger." The king smiled.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara!" He boastfully stated.

"Pleasure."

Kenshin and the others shuddered inwardly when they saw Cobra's coal colored irises that silently told them 'cold blooded killer'.

"Cobra? Wait you're the guy that-"

"Killed 150 men in three minutes? Yeah that's me." He said nonchalantly.

"I guess someone must've said something about you brother. Someone that you spared."

"That would be me." Saitou declared raising a gloved hand.

"You again?" Cobra squinted his eyes at the cop.

"Yep. We meet again a second time Lt. Cobra."

"Cobra you know this man?" The king asked.

"A little. I did fight you didn't I? Before meeting you again at that cease fire conference in Thessaly huh? And your name was-"

"I'm Goro Fujita of the police department. And yes Cobra we started a fight that-"

"Your Hajime Saito. Captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi. Believer in the Aku Soku Zan philosophy. And master of the Gatotsu technique." He snapped his eyes at him in seriousness.

Saitou grinned, "Oh that's quite impressive. You actually knew who I was from the start?"

Cobra shrugged, "No not really. Just did some comprehensive research on you. The MNIA is incredible with obtaining information. That's Multinational Intelligence Agency. Its a covert/spying operations department."

"Well. I guess there are some things my beloved husband can't hide." Tokio remarked.

"Hmmm. It appears your government has employees that have fought on both sides in the revolution. That it does." Kenshin gazed at the soldier.

"And your Battousai the Manslayer. Tell me, how great were the achievements you earned before you became the poor sap that owns a beating stick?" His tone a little mockingly harsh.

The tall demon received a combined glare from Kenshin's friends for insulting his vow. Saitou on the other hand just smirked at his all too familiar attitude.

"Brother! We shall talk of war and non war stories later." The king scolded.

"Yeah ugly Kenshin's not a murderer like you anymore!" Yahiko glared.

"Murderer? What makes you think I'm a murderer kid?"

"You killed those guys."

"But how is that murder? I'm a soldier kid. That's what a soldier does. I was merely performing my duty. For I vowed to protect the people of my country. Just as was the Battousai's duty before."

"Still, you didn't have to degrade yourself. That you didn't. As long as you repent for your crimes there's still hope for you."

"Repent? Repent for what?"

"Killing those men."

"Are you saying its not normal for people to die in battle?"

That question gave Kenshin a very small shock but quickly regained his full composure and responded, "I'm not saying that-"

"But you were thinking that just now."

Man this

"In a way I was. But still you could show some form of atonement for your actions. You do feel sorry for them?"

"Feel sorry for those men. If one of or all of them killed me, would any of them feel sorry for taking my life."

This shocked Kenshin even more than the last question.

"I'll let you think about that. Now then, I don't have time to be acquainted with you all, I have some loose ends I need to take care of. Oh and if I were you, I'd get a real sword."

"I don't like him."

"Don't care kid, but ya better get used to me!"

"Grrr creep."

"Now now master Yahiko he was only speaking his mind. Every man and women should be able to speak freely without fear of persecution." The king said in all honestly.

"Still he had no right of speaking that way to Kenshin as though if he was still a manslayer." Kaoru said.

"Yeah!" Her apprentice agreed.

"Young Mistress Kamiya and Young master Yahiko, you're loyalty towards Mr. Himura is quite honorable and noble. For you Mr. Himura have a fine surrogate family that is strong, loyal, and compassionate."

"You're giving me unnecessary credit. I just saved then from internal and external dangers."

"Indeed."

"Ebenezer?!" Called out a similar accented female voice.

"Ahh there she is. My guardian from heaven. Everyone this is my wife Helena, youngest daughter of the great Zhatufüss family. Small, yet wealthy farming town they come from."

"Ebenezer stop boasting me. We didn't marry out of seeking power or wealth."

"No your right my dear. I married you because I was afraid of your wrath if I did not. Hahahaha!"

"Yes because it worked with the willing yet unsuccessful help from Nikolai and Jacques (zak) and the great reluctant assistance from your brother."

"Lets talk about this later my eternal love. This is Kenshin Himura, head of the Kenshin group and from what I hear the 14th master of a god like style of swordsmanship. His landlady and special friend Kaoru Kamiya and assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshine style of swordsmanship and her apprentice Yahiko Myojin."

"Honored to meet you three."

"Indeed. And this young man with the rooster like hair is Master Himura's best friend and right strong arm man, Sanosuke Sagara. His other good friend Hajime Saitou, or Goro Fujita as an alias, of the police and his wife Tokio."

"With all due respect your Highness, but the Battousai and I are arch rivals that have to settle a sco-"

"Master Saitou! I don't know what Master Himura has done as Battousai the Manslayer. For now it is none of my business. But you killing him would be destroying a national hero, a foundation. Him killing you would be taking away a great swordsman and a husband and father.

"Your point?"

"Hn. You're smart you should figure it out." He shrugged.

"Ebenezer love, my apologies but I have to steal you away from your new friends for now. For the-"

"For the Captains of Industry are here and-"

"Wish to see you? Yes."

"Oh bother. Those damned Vikings. Just because I have been implementing economic reforms for 30 years now, doesn't mean major businesses can come to me as they please and ask me to grant their special interests and cheat on their workers and slowly turn our government into a god damned corporate bordello!"

"Ebenezer your language! And your attitude! Fix them both!"

"My apologies good people. Well my friends I bid thee well till to-night at seven for dinner."

"We look forward to it."

"As do I Miss Kaoru. Oh and here Master Battousai."

"Oro? Books?"

"Books indeed. Translated into your language."

"Oro? Lazy... fairy?"

"Hahahah! Laissez-faire my scarred friend. A theoretical economics book."

"Oro? Comu-nice?"

"Communist my new friend, communist. The Communist Manifesto, written in 1848 by German political theorist and radical Karl Marx. And the Federalist Papers from Alexander Hamilton, John Jay, and James Madison."

"I thank you for these gifts great king, that I do."

"That I do? You have quite the way of speaking Master Kenshin. Along with this Oro word."

"As do you king."

"We have something in common. Now before I make my departure from you and your friends I shall offer my services to you. Feel free, all of you, to come to me for any reasonable requests or assistances that you might seek or ask from me. And to the extent of my time and abilities I shall work on those said requests."

"None of us don't know what to say King Ebenezer."

"That's something you said isn't it? Fare thee well for now."

"Don't look now that guy is coming this way again that Cobra guy!"

"Kid my name's Cobra, not 'guy' or that Cobra guy. Now all of you follow to the place you'll be sleeping in."

"Yeah well your ugly as my sensei Kaoru."

"Grrr..." Kaoru raised her fist

"Okay three things kid. If she's your teacher, show her some damn respect. Any other man like scar face here, would see she's at least a perfect 8 out of 10 or something I don't know."

"Oro? Scar face? You mean me? And see what about Miss Kaoru?"

"What did you not get from that? I can tell from both your eyes that- screw this I don't care. Oh and lastly kid, that ugly comment, what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

"Well I... I don't like you."

"Lot of people do for no reason."

"Maybe it's cause they think your a psychotic killer!"

"Killing out of pleasure is psychotic, killing for defending your nation is another story."

"I still think your a murderer."

"I have committed many acts of cruelty and have had an incalculable amount of men and beasts killed. Never knowing what I've done was right, I still don't know, and perhaps I never will. But despite my actions, I am indifferent to what people may think of me."

"So what you're telling us is that... you don't really care what people think about you. Is that what you are trying to say more or less?" Kaoru asked in the same tone and emotion she did with Lord Okubo and his request for Kenshin to go to Kyoto.

"In short note yes. But I am obligated to agree with few things from time to time. positive, negative or in the middle, ill either accept it, depending on the situation, ignore it or just counter it."

"Depending on the situation?"

"Correct."

"Wow you're something else."

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinions."

"So what do you think or see yourself as

"An alcoholic, controllable though, disciplined, chain smoking, killing machine wearing a military uniform, that follows orders so long as as they don't lead to comitting atrocities."

"Anything else? Like what do other people think about you?"

"Well from others' perspectives that I'm inclined to agree to is that I'm humble, a workaholic, self-sacrificial, and anti-romantic."

"Anti wha?"

"I repress romantic feelings and as well as any sexual interests. For I have no desires for said romance or sex."

"You gotta be kidding right?"

"I find no need or interest for romance or sex. I don't think theres anything to kid about."

"Well what if a girl has strong feelings for you. Surely you would at least acknowledge and maybe return her feelings. After all a special relationship like that would give you the happiness you might be lacking, that it would."

"Are you speaking out of experience. Are you having that type of relationship that creates this type of happiness caused by acknowledging a girl's strong feelings for you."

"Oro?! Uhhh no."

"Okay. You just made your own advice completely insignificant. But the only advice I can take about romantic relations is from Narrow Eyes here."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the only guy here that's married."

"I know that. It's just that giving advice in that area is not really my speciality, unless of course if I have to give it to Eiji."

"Okaaay. Anyways, get yourself a girl red boy then come talk to me. Or would you like me to find you a prostitute?"

Not nness

"Hold on. You said self-sacrificial. What'd ya mean by that?"

"I'm willing to die for the people of my country. For they are the future of Cobreiny. I did say I was protecting my people through my soldierly duties."

"Your brother would be heart broken to know that his younger brother died in battle, that he would."

"Big brother would understand. For he too was a great soldier who was more than determined to lay down his life to protect our people."

still

"Still nothing Battousai! as a member of the police force, I myself am willing to lay down my life to protect the people of my country and those in my life."

"You should know that losing your life on a mission is not only natural, but a possibility for everyone."

"Well what's your thoughts on taking lives?"

"Easy as breathing. Its the mental, emotional, and psychological handling of killing is what's difficult. But to achieve it is to accept what you did and not let your emotions weigh you down."

"Your not respectful to the people you kill do you?

"I dont dwell on it missie. I respect everybody. I can respect while killing them. But I won't fight any challengees that seek revenge on me or settle a score."

"That's a lie! How do you kill someone with respect!?

"I follow an important rule: Never disrespect your enemy. That's how stupid men die. But there are exceptions to that rule."

"Lt. Cobra... what made you become this way?"

"War. Everything about it. Guess you and Hajime could relate to that eh Battousai?"


End file.
